1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a specimen holding device for microscope stages adapted to be moved in X and Y directions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional microscope stage adapted to be moved in X and Y directions, a specimen supporting body is secured to the stage and a specimen push claw is rotatably mounted on the specimen supporting body. The specimen push claw is rotated by a coil spring to a position where the specimen push claw is urged against the specimen so as to hold it between the specimen push claw and the specimen supporting body. The specimen push claw is provided near its rotary shaft with a tongue made integral with the specimen push claw.
In the above mentioned well known specimen holding device, when setting the specimen to the microscope stage, it is necessary to push the tongue with one hand so as to open the specimen push claw and to insert the specimen with the other hand into a given set position on the microscope stage. As a result, in the case of setting the specimen to the microscope stage, use must be made of both hands. Thus, the conventional specimen holding device has the drawback that it is very troublesome to operate and hence inefficient for examining a large number of specimens in succession.